kylie_minoguefandomcom-20200223-history
Shocked
Shocked is the last single released from Kylie Minogue's third album "Rhythm of Love." It was written & produced by Stock Aiken & Waterman. The single was released on May 20, 1991. The DNA Mix of the song also includes a rap in the bridge of the song which features rapper Jazzy P. Song Background Lyrically, "Shocked" canvasses confusion and understanding of love and relationships. It has been compared by critics to her previous single "What Do I Have to Do". The single was unique in that it became Kylie's first ever (and only) PWL picture-disc single (a format which Pete Waterman decried, stating, "the songs can do their own work"). Chart Performance "Shocked" received moderate success throughout the charts. In Kylie's native Australia, the song debuted at #13 and then rose to #7 where it eventually peaked. The song then fell out the top ten, and stayed in the charts for eleven weeks in total. In the United Kingdom, it debuted at #10 on the UK Singles Chart and then ascended to #6 where it eventually peaked. It stayed in the charts for a total of seven weeks. Due to the top ten chart performance of the song in the UK, Kylie became the first artist in the history of the UK charts to have their first thirteen releases go top ten. "Shocked" had also managed to chart within several European charts, including the top ten in countries such as Israel, Slovenia, Ireland, South Africa, United Kingdom and Australia. Critical Reception "Shocked" received positive reviews from most music critics. Johnny Loftus from Allmusic had reviewed Kylie's compilation album "Greatest Hits 87-99" and highlighted the song as an album standout. PopMatters enjoyed the song saying that, while reviewing "Ultimate Kylie" that they needed "even a little funk tracks like "Shocked"". Nick Levine from Digital Spy misunderstood the lyrics as he said, "On 'Shocked', is she... would she... could she be singing "I was f**ked to my very foundations?". Stylus Magazine gave it a positive review, saying (along with the tracks "Give Me Just a Little More Time" and "What Do I Have to Do") were "great songs and suddenly Kylie was a little bit cool." Music Video The accompanying music video for "Shocked" was shot in Paris, France as Kylie was finishing her photoshoot in Paris. The video featured Kylie in a number of disguises. According to her long-term friend William Baker, he said that her team intended to re-create her previous video "What Do I Have to Do" to this video. Kylie told the "Clothes Show" in August of 1991, "I really like look in the video. It's strong and it's sexy. It's quite deliberately different from what people expect of me." The video starts out with Kylie and an assistant driving inside a Manson-esque home and she steps out the car to walk into a mysterious man's home. Even though through some scenes, it features her making out with the man in the car she arrived in. It then shoots to Kylie singing in a pink bra with white shorts with pigtails, singing to the song. It then shows her in an pink ostrich skirt with a nude-torse frontal view. It then features rapper Jazzy P. rapping to Kylie's feature in the song where it features Kylie dancing, inset off a keyhole shape. Then when Kylie finishes singing, she later leaves the mansion to be smiling with the mysterious man standing goodbye. Category:Songs Category:Singles